1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to an optoelectronic reader and, more particularly, to a removable optical element assembly for an Optoelectronic reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic readers including moving beam devices (e.g., scanners, laser scanners, and the like) and fixed beam devices (e.g., imagers, charge coupled device imagers, and the like) typically employ optical lens for focusing a reflected light onto an optoelectronic sensor. The lenses and other optical components of the optoelectronic readers are typically permanently affixed or, in some case, held together by screws, clamps, and the like. Accordingly, exchanging or removing the optoelectronic reader's optical components may require specialized equipment and tools, or complex procedures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,868 issued to Nishikawa et al. on Aug. 4, 1981, describes and optical data reader including a variable focus lens. The variable focus lens of the '868 patent, however, is sealed with a transparent glass diaphragm and secured by a flange. Accordingly, specialized equipment and tools are necessary to remove the variable focus lens of the '868 patent.
One method of providing a quick-change lens mount is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,895 issued to Siegfried H. Mohr on Aug. 4, 1981. The '895 patent describes a projection lens with a mounting structure for facilitating rapid lens changing. The lens assembly of the '895 patent includes a lug and a complex clamping spring system to position and secure its lens. The '895 patent fails to disclose, however, at least a selectively mountable optical assembly that includes an optics body with a positioning flange extending radially, and notches sized and positioned to receive lugs from a mounting base.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more of the shortcomings set forth above.